Wahre Liebe
thumb|Ein Fläschchen Wahre LiebeWahre Liebe ist die mächtigste Form der Magie, die existiert. Als einzige ist sie in der Lage, alle Flüche zu brechen. Sie entsteht, wenn man eine Person küsst, für die man Wahre Liebe empfindet. Kuss der Wahren Liebe Den Kuss der wahren Liebe kann man mehrfach sehen: * Mehrere Male: Snow White und Prince Charming * In : Belle küsst Rumpelstilzchen * In : Emma küsst Henry * In : Prince Phillip küsst Princess Aurora * In : Regina küsst Henry Trank der Wahren Liebe Rumpelstilzchen gelingt das Unmögliche – mit den Haarsträhnen von Snow White und Prince Charming kann er einen Trank der Wahren Liebe herstellen. Als er den Dunklen Fluch für die Böse Königin herstellte, platzierte er einen Tropfen des Trankes auf dem Pergament, um sich damit eine Hintertür aufzuhalten. Den Rest verschloss er in einem goldenen Ei und ließ es von Prince Charming innerhalb von Maleficent verstecken. In Storybrooke befindet sich der Trank noch immer in Maleficent, welche Regina in ihrer Drachenform unterhalb der Stadt gefangen hielt. Mr. Gold schickte Emma, um das Fläschchen zu bergen, damit sie damit Henry wiedererwecken kann. Jedoch hat er sie ausgetrickst und nimmt das Fläschchen an sich. Er wirft das Fläschchen in den Wunschbrunnen und das magische Wasser reagiert mit dem Trank, dadurch bringt er Magie nach Storybrooke. Zitate Leopold: Du bist ein wahrlich weiser Mann, Dschinn. Sag mir, was wirst du mit deiner Freiheit anfangen? (You are a man of wisdom, Genie. Now tell me – what will you do with your freedom?) Dschinn: Das eine finden, was ich mir immer ersehnte und das mein Gefängnis mir vorenthielt – wahre Liebe. ('' Find the one thing I've always desired, that my prison has kept from me – true love.) '''Böse Königin:' Mir scheint, du sprichst von einem Fluch. Doch jeden Fluch kann man auch brechen. Ein Kuss, geboren aus wahrer Liebe, könnte es. (Sounds like a curse to me. And all curses can be broken. A kiss born of true love would do it.) ... Belle: Und ein Kuss... ein Kuss ist genug? Dann wäre er wieder ein Mann? (And a kiss... A kiss is enough? He'd be a man again?) Böse Königin: Ein ganz normaler Mann. Ein Kuss von Herzen überwindet jeden Fluch. (An ordinary man. True love's kiss will break any curse.) Belle: Aber es hat – (It was working –) Rumpelstilzchen: Schweig! Still! (Shut up!) Belle: Das heißt, es ist wahre Liebe! (This means it’s true love!) Charming: Jeden Fluch kann man brechen. Habt Ihr den Kuss der Liebe versucht? (All curses can be broken. Have you tried true love's kiss?) Abigail: Bis meine Lippen bluteten. (Until my lips bled.) Charming: Das Gold war zwischen euch. (The gold got in the way) Abigail: Unglaublich. Wie ist es Euch gelungen, die Bestie zu töten? (Remarkable. But how did you manage to slay the beast?) Charming: Ah, ich wollte Eure große Liebe retten. Diesen Kampf zu verlieren, konnte ich mir nicht leisten.(Well, the fate of your true love was at stake, and it was a battle I couldn't afford to lose.) Charming: Wahre Liebe ist keine leichte Sache. Trotzdem muss man dafür kämpfen. Und hat man sie mal gefunden, gibt man sie nicht mehr her. (True love isn't easy, but it must be fought for. Because once you find it, it can never be replaced.) Kategorie:Magie